I'm Gone
by newyork-stateofmind11
Summary: In which Rachel realizes that she's worth more than the way she's treated. A short one-shot. Rated T for language.


**Hello, my dear readers! I know I said I was taking a break from FanFiction, and I still am trying to do that. But this idea popped into my head and WOULDN'T go away. Basically, this is when Rachel finally realizes that she's worth more than the way she's treated. I apologize to people who love the characters that I had Rachel insult, but honestly, Rachel is me. And although I love some of those characters too (I have a love/hate relationship with Quinn, and I ADORE Finn, even though lately he's been acting like a douche) I do feel that some of them are cruel to Rachel, and this is just about calling them out on it. Your comments are always appreciated and taken into consideration, but no hating please. Constructive criticism is fine (like, I liked this, but I think you should work on this). So... yup. Not my best writing, but I still like it. Enjoy!**

**gleek1**

* * *

><p>It's on a Monday when Mercedes tells her to stop taking all the crap from the Glee Club. Its two days later that she tells Kurt, and he agrees. And it's a little less than a week later, a Tuesday, when she finally does.<p>

They're discussing Nationals and she tells them that they'll need to pull out all the stops if they want to win. She suggest writing their own original mash-up, "difficult but worth it", are the exact words she uses. And, as usual, the club votes her down. Mercedes tries to defend her idea but they don't listen to her, either. And then Santana makes a snide comment and Quinn cuddles into Finn's arm while looking directly at her and sneers, and then all of the memories come flooding into her head.

The slushies.

The constant insults about her heritage and looks.

The unoriginal but still hurtful nicknames.

Constantly putting her down, yet expecting her to help them up.

The years of ceaseless torture and bullying.

All of the nights where she cried herself to sleep, wondering what in the world she had done to deserve this. What it would take to make it stop.

All of the weeks, months, _years_ of feeling worthless.

The many times she had been used for self-gain.

Always trying to destroy her happiness.

_Taking away Finn when she needed him most._

And suddenly, something inside of her snaps.

"You know what? I'm sick of this. I'm sick of all of you. You constantly put me down, and yet I'm supposed to be there when you need a shoulder to lean on? Always thinking, I've finally found a friend, only to find out that I was being used. Going home and crying myself to sleep, feeling ugly and worthless. All of the hurtful gay jokes about my dads. Having to act like nothing is wrong, and hoping that if I just ignored all of the torment, it would finally stop. But no. And if this is what you call a family, then I guess you can call what I'm about to do running away. Because I'm sick of this. This twisted, demented club. People who are supposed to be my friends who are just using me."

She turns to each member and accuses them individually.

"Sam. You're new this year. You know nothing about me, and yet you still hate me? Why? You never even took the time to talk to me, find out who I was. What do you have to hate me for?"

"Tina. I thought we were friends. Both outcasts, both different. But I guess that didn't mean anything to you. Isn't that why you told Mike that I was 'snobby, inconsiderate, and in general a horrible person'?"

"Mike. You're an amazing dancer, and I would've loved to have gotten the honour to dance with you one day. But you turned against me. You went along with whatever your girlfriend was saying. Like Sam, you never took the time to get to know me. But yet you can still judge me like the others?"

"Artie. Sometimes you were sweet to me, but other times you would hate me for no reason whatsoever. I was always kind to you, no matter what. But you, like the others, decided that I wasn't good enough."

"Brittany. You are the only person in this room who didn't realize how hurtful you were being when you insulted me. You're sweet and caring, and even though you're…ditzy, I can honestly say you're the most genuine person I've ever met."

"Santana. Or, should I say, Satan. From the day we met, you made my life a living hell. I have no idea what I did to deserve the things you did to me and the names you called me. And you know what's funny? I may be ugly, or snobby, but I know who I am. You're just a slut who needs a guy by her side to even make her feel like she's worth something."

"Quinn. You lying, cheating, manipulative little bitch. I will never forgive you for what you've done."

"Mercedes. You're the other one who doesn't belong in the same group as the others. You and Puck. Yes, we're both divas, but you were one of the first people to reach out to me. You saw that I was drowning, and you sent me a lifeline. I will always be incredibly grateful for that."

"Puck. You're one of my best friends, almost like my brother. You saw me in my time of need and helped me through. And as you once said, 'we hot Jews need to stick together."

"And you, Finn. Oh lord. I loved you. I _loved_ you. I tried to keep you happy without losing who I was. I was always honest with you, even though I knew sometimes it would hurt me, or you, or both of us. And what did I get in return? A lying boyfriend who lost interest in me as soon as the chase was done. And now? I wonder if you ever truly loved me. Because if you can forgive a bitch like the one who's hanging off your arm as I speak, but not me, well, she must be someone special."

Only now does Mr. Schue interrupt. "Rachel, that is quite enough. I will not tolerate such blatant disregard for feelings in this club."

She laughs bitterly. "And YOU! You're such a hypocrite! You tell me I'm the bully, but for days on end you would just sit there and let them insult me. Not once did you defend me. And you know what? I'm glad Ms. Pillsbury married that dentist. You certainly don't deserve her."

Mr. Schue stands up, his face red with rage. "I said that is ENOUGH! If you continue this way you will no longer be welcomed in this club."

She simply gives him a serene smile. "Oh, there will be no need to kick me out, Mr. Schuester. Because I quit. And I will never come back to this twisted 'family' until you all learn what that word truly means."

She struts over to the door, Mercedes watching with a smile on her face. As she's about to leave the choir room for the last time, she takes one final look over her shoulder. The shell shocked faces of the Glee club stare back at her. And then she winks at Mercedes, and delivers her final line.

"Good luck at Nationals without me."

And with that, she's gone.


End file.
